The long-term objective of this program is to utilize pulsed magnetic fields (PMF's) as an adjunct therapy to facilitate wound and burn repair. In pursuit of this goal we propose a study that will develop protocols to: induce reproducible wounds in cultures of confluent fibroblasts, and (2) to quantify the rate of wound closure using en image analysis system. The insult will either be a burn or a wound applied in a controlled manner; following wounding cultures will be exposed to the appropriate control or pulsed magnetic field environment. The ability to induce reproducible insults is a necessary requirement in developing a model system for assessing the efficacy of PMF's in wound repair. Data on the rate of wound closure will be collected by the image analysis system and subjected to statistical analyses. The latter will enable us to assess the effectiveness of PMF's on repair.